


Fics for vocaloid ships i pulled straight out my ass

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, hahah get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title.
Relationships: Mew/Coco Macne (next chap lol), Thaiirah/Sachiko (Next next chap), UNI/Ruby
Kudos: 1





	1. Start of the maddness

Hey um yeah

These are all just one shots lmao

No requests lol

also ill make a new book when this reaches 100 chaps


	2. Uni x Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date🌺✨

It was a hot summer day,The sun seemed to be at its maximum heat for now.

Uni was sitting down waiting for Ruby at the park,She even made homemade Ice Cream!

She waited patiently waited for her whilst swinging her legs back and fourth...

Although Uni wasnt expecting Ruby to come from behind!

"Boo!"

"Ah! Oh you scared me"

"Oh sorry..." 

"its okay!"

Uni smiled big when Ruby came over,Unlike all the romance movies she wasn't late!

"Here have a seat!" 

Uni quickly pushed over the icebox so there was room for Ruby to sit.

"Thanks!"

Ruby sat down in a pinch,Her eyes quickly locking onto the ice box that was nearby.

"Whats in here?"

"Oh just some Ice cream i made at home!"

"Oh!"

Ruby quickly grabbed the Ice box and opened it.

Uni was just glad to see someone would enjoy her food as Ruby eat the Ice cream.


End file.
